militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Al-Hawl offensive
) | place = Hasakah Governorate, Syria | result = SDF victory * SDF forces capture Al-Hawl and 196 villages, Regiment 121 two gas stations, six border posts and one hill * SDF forces capture 1,400 square kilometres | combatant1 = Syrian Democratic Forces * YPG * YPJ * Al-Sanadid Forces * Jaysh al-Thuwar * Syriac Military Council (MFS) Sinjar Resistance Units International Freedom Battalion Supported by:' 'CJTF–OIR' | combatant2 = Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant | strength1 = 1,000+ fighters | strength2 = ~1,000 fighters | casualties1 = 33 killed | casualties2 = 493 killed (per the SDF) | casualties3 = 4–8 civilians killed by CJTF–OIR }} The '''Al-Hawl offensive' is an offensive launched by Syrian Democratic Forces, during the Syrian Civil War, in order to capture the strategic town of Al-Hawl from ISIL. The offensive consisted of three separated operations: Al-Hawl, Tall Brak and southeastern Hasakah city countryside. The offensive The offensive was launched on 31 October 2015. In the first week of the offensive, SDF forces captured a number of villages and other positions from ISIL near Al-Hawl and to the southeast of Al-Hasakah city. ISIL responded by detonating a number of VBIED's. One of those VBIED's targeted an SDF convoy, killing and wounding dozens of fighters. A Canadian SDF fighter was among the SDF casualties that week. He was first reported to have been killed by an ISIL suicide bomber in a farm that was contested. However, later it was reported that he died due to blood loss caused by a bullet in his hip. A Dagestani ISIL leader was also killed that week. The SDF claimed that they were in control of 12 new villages since the start of the offensive. The second week started with SDF forces seizing parts of the Al-Hasakah–Al-Shaddadi road and two villages from ISIL. By this time, the SDF forces allegedly had captured over 36 villages, 350 square kilometers of land, and killed 178 ISIL militants. Two days later, SDF forces seized a hill and two vehicles from ISIL. On 11 November, the SDF continued its offensive, and captured Al-Khatuniyah, northeast of Al-Hawl, while also advancing in the southern countryside of Al-Hasakah city. At least 7 SDF fighters were killed in the clashes. The next day, SDF captured two villages and weaponry from ISIL, while at least 14 ISIL militants were killed by U.S. airstrikes. On 13 November, SDF forces captured Al-Hawl, killing dozens of ISIL militants and seizing large quantities of weapons and ammunition left behind. On 14 November, SDF forces captured three villages around Abdulaziz mount and also advanced in the Tishren field, while ISIL detonated an VBIED near al-Hawl. The next day, four ISIL militants and one SDF fighter were killed, while a new VBIED was detonated. By 16 November, SDF forces had captured nearly 200 villages, reportedly seizing 1,362 square kilometres (545 square miles) of territory. According to the SDF, 493 ISIL militants, 33 SDF fighters and four civilians were killed during the operation. On 22 November, SDF forces captured Regiment 121, al-Melabiyyah granaries, the cotton factory and villages around it. See also *November 2015 Sinjar offensive *Al-Hasakah offensive (May 2015) *Battle of Sarrin (June–July 2015) *Battle of Al-Hasakah (June–August 2015) *List of wars and battles involving ISIL References Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War Category:2015 in the Syrian Civil War Category:Conflicts in 2015